Living With Hetalia
by wonderfulwonderwolf
Summary: These rules are for the Roman Empire and also Anime.Art.Sisters has helped me alot with this so go check out her page to and enjoy the Rome-ness of this chapter and happy Halloween every one!
1. France

**Hey people its me WWW, no I'm not dead just really sick so I'm staying home from school today and probably tomarrow so I thought that I would upload something, yes the first thing I post for hetalia is about France but please put up with him he has promised to be on his best behavior, so Francis the disclamer if you will**

**France: **_**Oui mon petit lapine, WWW does not own hetalia in any way shape or form **_

**WWW: I aint a rabbit France but anywho on with the rules and warnings of living with the French pervert.**

Never turn your back on him... unless you wish to be groped.

Never take a shower and leave the door unlocked, just don't its a bad idea.

Don't leave desert or sweets on your mouth less you be kissed.

Locked doors are a must while changing clothes just like showers.

Don't be caught trying to cook for yourself or him for on many ocasions he will chuckel and take over preparing the meal.

If he speaks to you in French while you don't understand French, don't ask, because its either one of two things A) Something so sweet and romantic it'll make you melt OR B) Something very perverted.

Don't bring up England it could cause him to go into a bad mood.

The Frenchmans habits and taest could rub off on you, therefore this may cause a craving for crapes and possibly snuggling by a fire on cold nights.

If you wake up to an arm around your waist asume nothing (Unless you don't remember the night before, then you panic).

Don't talk about losing S. Italy to Spain it could lead to depressing him.

When in a bad mood he will grummble about the irritation (Usually England) until the matter is taken care of.

Expect to be hued, kissed, and in general just touched though not always in a sexual way.

Being groped is a regular and normal occurence while living with this nation.

Whatching romantic comadeys regularly are classified under bonding time.

If you have French heritage, God help you.

**Well thats all I could think of for France and Ill put up a pole for other characters that i could do so please come and vote as far as the one line of French goes it reads: yes my little rabbit. Also, this was not made to offend anyone who is French, these rules where based on the hetalia character not any real person. Thank you for reading and you see the button at the bottom,the shiney blue one, click it and review, it helps me get better, gives sugestions, and I can promis no matter how long it takes I will always reply and say thank you, so PLEASE review!**


	2. Prussia

**Hey I'm back with the second instalment of the Living With Hetalia Series and it looks like Prussia is next in the line up by scoring the next position on my pole, and a big thank you goes out to .sisters for reviewing and looking at my storie and also my wonderful shwester Terralovespandabears who is a spelling monster that wants to eat my soul, so without further yammering from me here is Prussia with our disclamer **

**Prussia: The AWESOME Prussia liebling, but yeah this awesomeness doesn't belong to WWW**

**WWW: Thank you, Prussia, now dear readers, please read these rules and warnings, they may just save your vital regions**

**Prussia: ... Not likely**

**WWW: ... Shit...well enjoy while I try to defend my vital regions. Back off, hey don't put your h-, just what the hell do you think your doing? what is this, Prussia, I don't even!**

**Prussia: Keseseses~ your vital reions are mine!**

Never evre let your gard down, ever... just don't bad things might happen if you do.

I he offers you a drink check and make sure it's not spiked before you brink it and definatley if its an achoholic bevrage of any kind, period.

Germany won't always be there to detere his brother of trying to grope you and/or get insanely drunk.

Do not offer to decorate, its a bad bad idea...

When you hear a distinctive ~keseseseses~ for a laugh run and hide, don't think just do it because A) he's drunk or B) your about to get your vital regions groped/ stolen.

Do **not under any** cercomstance joke about cooking Gilbird, not only is it crule to Gilbert but also Gilbird, how would you feel if somebody thretend to cook your best animal friend?

If you need to him to do something but he won't do it, threten to call Hungary

If the time should ever arise to when you get to the point where you feel the need to waylay him with something, just ask Hungary for her frying pan, she will let you barrow it no question asked.

When Antonio and Francis come over just hide in your room or get them to leave the house because there is no telling what will happen durring there stay.

His laundry being of the oddest colors and shades is a gigantic pain in the ass.

Stock up on plenty of German beer or he'll have all the other alcoholic drinks in the house gone by midnight.

Don't bring up the Berlin Wall, he becomes very depresed no matter how hard he trys to cover it up.

Don't talk bout Russia ever, staying at Ivans' house was not a very plesent expirense for him.

Kids are... okay with him, they just won't have a **normal** childhood.

The original Brohters grim fairy tales are the only fairytales he believes are awesome enough to tell his children, if he trys to tell them the tales right before bed breake out a frying pan and make an emergencey call to England, for the original tales are not for small childeren or the fain of heart.

**Thank you for reading my wonderful readers and please for the love of all that is awesome, take the damn pole its there to see what you ****THE READER**** wants to see next, I need imput here guys, so please review it only takes a second and means a hell of a lot to me, oh and that one word of german means in the most litteral translation I could find was darling, and Prussia hs officialy been taken off the pole now that his choice has been filled, next up so far Grandpa Rome.**


	3. Roman Empire

**Hey so guess what? I'm back! Happy Halloween bitches! Now with this entry the lovely .Sisters has helped me with quiet a bit of this and as so the first three rules are hers, so please enjoy and with that now out of the way, the disclamer please, Rome **

**Rome: Of course! WWW doesn't own hetalia in any way shape or form**

**WWW: thank you Rome, and now please enjoy these rules and warnings that may or may not save you!**

Rome is a real Romeo, so when he looks at other women don't be surprized just hit him upside the head.

**DO NOT EVER** mention the fall of the Roman Empire, not eve under the thret of death do you mention it.

Do not get in the public bath with him, just don't... mabey if you were a drunk out of your mind Germania but still, no.

Don't go to one of his wine partys, it's rape wating to happen.

Rome can grope anyone out in the middle of public and not regret anything so watch out... where do you think Spain and France get it from?... But mostly France.

If Rome trys to get you to anoy Germania don't, just walk away, Rome is a bad influence.

**DO NOT** insult his food or pasta, it could be incredably bad for your health.

Being with Rome may result in the Italy brothers... At least the Northern half, in calling you Grandma.

Rome in a pair of denim blue jeans... No matter how hot, he is still a womanizer.

He loves kids... but be forewarned they have the posibility to turn out like N. and S. Italy.

Wine is a big part of his life... He often gets drunk as a result... and believe it or not Rome is an even bigger pervert when drunk.

When in need of help to get a drunk Rome to his house or otherwise, call Germania, he understands your difficult task.

If he ask you to 'help with his meatballs' run, don't ask questions just run like North Italy in retreat.

Locks that are millitary issue are recommended for all doors, but this still doesn't meen he won't pick them.

And if all else fails, threten to call Germania.

**Wow this is just in time for midnight on Halloween, so every body stay safe and vote next maybe a double post for Japan and England... well good night everyone I'm tired and I have school towmarrow.**


	4. Italy

**Hey, I'm back and I know its been a short time sense the last time I posted and I am so sorry, but school work comes before fan fics no matter how much I wish it didn't and I had to practically fight to get my soul back after the school work stole it, because you see, home work is like a monster that will slurp your soul up through a bendy straw and make you fight tooth and nail to get it back... that and Christmas time is coming so I've been rapping gifts and helping with my family and baby sitting my little nice so... other than that there is no excuse as to why I have not updated... that is why you all get a doubble update of Italy and America.**

**Italy: WWW does not own Hetalia at all.**

**WWW: wow Italy that was really short**

**Italy: ...sorry...**

**WWW: no it's okay, but anyways on with the rules and guidlines of living with Italy**

Do not make comments about his eating to much pasta, it'll make him cry

Do not say pasta or pizza is bad food, you may just and up with food poisioning the next time you ask him to cook you something

Do notbring up the Holy Roman Empire, again you'll make Italy cry

If you happen to be worried about changing with him in the house he's not a pevert but that doesn't mean you should not lock your doors

If you feel the urge to cook do so very carefully because Italy is a very picky eater.

Italy is a romantic and will more than likely try to take you on a date, if not already seeing someone

He is very sweet, although a little cluless sometimes so please have pationts with him.

Be carefull around his brother, if you anger him you may just be head butted to death

If you need some time away from Italy, send him to his room to paint, it should entertain him for a while and as a bounes you get to hang a new peice of art work on your wall.

Italy loves pasta, so don't be surprised to see him cooking it for nearly every meal, and if you are tired of eating pasta, hope that he runs out soo.

If you need any help with Italy or don't know what to, call Germany he will, at the very least, have some tips for you in dealing with the pasta loving Italian.

If you ask about him and Germany it will only come out as "Oh yeah, me and Mr. Germany are great friends!" unless you are very blunt, then well... You get the picture, Italy just doesn't know when to stop... even if you want him to.

Italy likes kids, though admitedly he does act like one himself most of the time, but is very kind non the less.

when asked about Grandpa Rome he will smile and tell storys untill he just can't any more, aparently Italys' Grandfather was a kind man, if not just a bit perverted... okay well mabey alot... Just how the hell did Italy end up so innocent?


	5. America

**Hey as promised in this double post of Italy and America this is Americas part and I really am sorry for not updating sooner but with every thing going on I just did not have the time between family, school exams, tyrant teachers, and holidays, my life was a mess but I'm back and not dead... yet so without further complanets from the writer here is the US with the disclaimer.**

**US.: Hey sup, my crazy little citizen here doesn't own hetalia, Hollywood, or Play Boy and would like you all to enjoy the heros part of this, isn't that right? **

**WWW: Yes I would, and thank you US for the disclaimer!**

**U.S.: No prob, but shouldn't you be getting on with the heroic-ness of my part, and call me Alfred your my citizen.**

**WWW:... Yeah I suppose,well heres Alfreds part... **

Don't touch his burgers, unless you don't want to keep your fingers, in that case go right on ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you.

You don't question the hero, its just not done.

Don't bring up the national debt, it does bad things to America.

You **NEVER** stand infront of the T.V. Not unless you want to be kicked out a window.

If the border between canada and himself is ever brought up he will blush like a tomatoe.

Don't get ask about the sexual tension of the cold war, both of them will denie every thing and possibly shoot you just for bringing it up.

If you bring up wetting the bed when he was little, you will be shot.

USxUK, don't mention it if you wish to see towmarrow.

_**DO NOT**_ bring up the various flings with other nations, we all already know he's a bit of a man whore... okay so he's a man hoe in a half.

Aliens are real, you do not contradict this statement.

Think about calling him fat and die.

He absolutly loves children and thinks they'er adorible and would more than likely make a wonderful father... although he himself aks like a child but oh well.

when out drinking _**BE CAREFUL**_, if anyone knows anything, not only did England rais him but Spain and France also had a hand in it to, and then Prussia came over to help him during the Revolutionary War, so just stop and think for a minute, if drunk how perverted and wild would he be?

America may act like a child but with Hollywood and Play Boy, just how innocent do you think he is really?

Once you get past everything else like the: obnocious-ness, stuborn-ness, and the loud mouthed-ness, he really is a sweetheart with the best intentions... most of the time.


End file.
